Smoke obscuration payloads contained in the M76 grenade are well known in the munitions art. Such payloads are generally dispensed by a burster or detonator. The burster may be centrally located and is commonly used in conjunction with a dry, particulate chemical. When detonated, the burster disseminates the particulate system. Particulate systems include micron size particles of brass or aluminum flakes, or other finely divided particulate. These materials are currently used as fill materials, in a flaked form, or a pelletized form and can be packed as powders to various densities as the payload.
While adequate for the purpose intended, the device and the payload formulation currently in use may be characterized as less than optimal. This is particularly true in regard to the infra-red signature attenuation capabilities associated with munitions payloads of this type and to the low material yield achieved during detonation.